


Lemon and Bubblegum make for indecent displays.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Modern Era, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: In which Sandor takes Sansa on a date to her choice of location. A location both he and Sansa like immensely but both for different reasons.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	Lemon and Bubblegum make for indecent displays.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entwinedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/gifts).



Sansa enjoyed feeling the wind upon her face and being pressed up against the side of her husband when they walked along the street. This was one of the times she truly felt free. One of the things that was a light in her life. Being beside him made her feel strong and powerful. When she was with someone like Sandor no once could hurt her. Once they reached their destination Sansa surveyed the location and beamed with happiness.

“This place is my favourite place to go in the summer.” 

“I suppose,” Sandor replied gruffly.

“Aren’t you excited. I am!” 

“I think you’re excited enough for the both of us little bird.”

“Oh no, you can’t possible think that. Come on lets go inside,” Sansa grabbed hold of his arm and made to drag him towards her chosen date night place. Sandor conceding to them going there sometimes as it was a place that obviously bought her joy. 

The chime of the bell signalled their entry into the shop. When they were in Sandor just stood in the doorway and stared. There were too many colours and his aesthetic did not match this place at all. He only wore leathers, all black with a few coloured patches. Sansa on the other hand seemed to be in her element and had already flounced her way to the counter to browse. Her multicoloured crop top seemed to be almost like a camouflage against all the colours in the shop. She was excitedly perusing all the flavours that were on offer. 

“Sandor, come see. They have blueberry, chocolate and bubblegum today!” Sansa pointed each one out to him in turn. It was clear she was salivating over the thought of each of those. Sandor was however looking at the bubblegum one and was horrified. It was bright blue, nothing about it was appealing.

There was a high pitched squeal and Sandor spun reaching for the pocket knife within his pocket. Sandor would protect what was his. 

“Lemon. They have lemon. Can I have that one please?” 

Sandor was on the verge of having a panic attack. He only took his eyes off her for one second. He thought she had been hurt but she had only spotted what she wanted. He relaxed after ascertaining that nothing bad was going to happen.

“Aye, little bird, you have that one.” 

“What one would you like Sandor?” 

“Any. I will have what ever you pick.” 

Sansa waved the server over and not a moment later they arrived at the counter. They were wearing a garish red and gold stripy uniform. Complete with a matching sailor style hat. 

“Hi there, welcome to the Lannister Ice Cream Parlour. What can I get for you today Miss Clegane?” 

“May I have one lemon cone and one bubblegum cone please?” Sansa replied to the man using her sweet people pleasing tone. Sandor immediately gulped and tried to pass it off as a cough. That was the exact one which he thought would not be edible. He should have said something yet he just watched as the littlest Lannister scooped up the blue monstrosity and put it onto a cone. Sandor only had one thought, at least it was not pink or sparkly. That would have put an even bigger dent in his reputation had anyone seen. The man then passed it to Sansa who passed it to him. The man then made Sansa’s one and gave it to her. 

“Thank you, Tyrion,” Sansa and Sandor had been coming to this place long enough to know each and every Lannister employed in the family business. 

After, they had settled the bill. Sandor led Sansa out of the shop, he did not want to stay there any longer than necessary. They headed back towards their home eating their purchases along the way. 

“Why did you pick this flavour ice cream for me?” 

“I saw you staring at it the longest.” Sandor supposed she was right. He had stared at it but not because he wanted it. He would never correct her though. 

As they were talking they had been distracted from eating and the sun was melting their ice creams. Sandor was the first to notice.

“Careful, you’re losing some of your ice cream little bird,” Instant regret hit him as Sansa licked up the side of the ice cream cone but the moment was gone as soon as it happened. Sandor wished for more ice cream to run down the side of her cone  


"You haven't even tried yours yet Sandor. The sun will melt it if you don't hurry up," Sansa spoke to him.

Sandor took a tentative first taste of his and his taste buds lit up. It was like nothing he had ever tasted. Soon he had finished his, he ate even faster than his wife. He was left to watch Sansa eating hers. Her short denim cut offs showing off her long legs, her dainty feet housed in baby pink pumps. When did he ever get so lucky, to have such a beautiful wife? A wife who overlooked his appearance and mean exterior. Soon though she had finished hers and when she looked directly at him she had to stifle a laugh with her hand. 

"What is it little bird?" Sandor questioned her his brashness starting to show in his tone of voice. 

"You have something here," Sansa bought her hand up to the side of his mouth and wiped it. She then moved her finger so that he could see it. Ice cream. He had been standing there with blue ice cream on his face. Suddenly, Sandor was glad Sansa did not have her Instagram open. He was glad he would not have to delete any evidence of this ever happening. Sandor watched as she moved her hand towards her mouth. Sansa kept her eyes on his as she placed her finger in her mouth to gently suck it. She released it ever so slowly, she knew what she was doing to him. This was one of the many reasons why Sandor took Sansa to this ice cream parlour.


End file.
